warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Fortuna
Fortuna is a neon-lit Corpus debt-internment colony located on Venus. Built within a massive underground cavern beneath Orb Vallis, it is home to the Solaris, a population of body augmented debt-slaves working for Nef Anyo. As a city hub, players can interact with various NPCs to purchase items from shops, or accept quests or bounties to be completed out in the vallis. Players can enter the Orb Vallis via an elevator on the far end of the colony, leading to the open frigid field beyond. The elevator acts as a loading screen, and players will be unable to exit out the other end until the loading is complete. Solaris United Vox Solaris Ventkids Orb Vallis Notes *Nef Anyo periodically displays prerecorded messages through various monitors in the complex, often in a degrading and accusing tone that often belittles the Solaris workers as nothing more than lazy freeloaders. **After Vox Solaris is completed, these messages will become less harsh or at least neutral in tone instead, often asking that the residents of Fortuna praise the Void, or telling them that their profit figures look "very promising" instead. *Interacting with the second worker hammering at the water platform at the entrance of Fortuna will replay the opening cutscene and the song "We All Lift Together". This interaction will only be available after Vox Solaris has been completed. Trivia *On October 23, 2018, a Discord channel named "Solaris United" was started by Digital Extremes to tease the coming release of Fortuna. **An Alternate Reality Game (ARG) was also started at the same time, orchestrated by The Business of Solaris United. Players were rewarded with claimable in-game items after the ARG ends, given out through limited-time promo codes that expired on November 12, 2018. *Fortuna shares its name with the Roman goddess of fortune. *In Turkish, the word 'Fırtına' (pronounced very similarly) means storm, often Thunderstorm, which could refer to the whirling storm that surrounds the Orb Vallis *In Spanish, the word 'Fortuna' means favorable luck, or a great amount of money, possibly related to Nef Anyo profiting off the Solaris in Fortuna. *A Digital Extremes logo can be found in Fortuna. Upon loading into Fortuna the player can bullet jump to the upper right ledge, then to the ledge above Rude Zuud's shop. Upon approaching the logo a prompt will appear to activate. Doing so will bring up a new screen that displays the credits of all those that worked on Fortuna in DE. Media Nef Anyo Fortuna Quotes (Non-Quest) VOX SOLARIS QUEST - First Time On Fortuna open world Patch History *Fixed a script error when changing loadouts while in Fortuna. *Fixed missing ‘Hide Owned’ option and inability to purchase multiple of the same item after going to purchase Debt Bonds then going to another vendor in Fortuna. *Fixed players watching two Warframes attempt a handshake in Fortuna not actually seeing it happen. Truly the most secret of handshakes! *Fixed Raknoid hologram flickering in the Fortuna back room. *Introduced. }} de:Fortuna es:Fortuna Category:Update 24 Category:Player Hubs